


Late Night

by SierraPanda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraPanda/pseuds/SierraPanda
Summary: Kara's to-do list is never done, until Cat comes back after hours.





	1. Part One

The steady hum of nearby computers, powered down for the night, added to the migraine already tormenting Kara. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to suppress the noise. Superhuman hearing was not always helpful.

She closed out of the scheduling program on her desktop and sighed. It seemed her to-do list was never done. Glancing at Cat’s office, she saw the mess ahead of her that night. How was her boss such a slob? Kara wished she had super speed like Barry, or at least someone to help her out.

“Just another night at the office.” She muttered to herself as she crossed the threshold of Cat’s office. She always felt like an intruder in this room.

Getting to work, she picked up the scattered magazines, turned off the television, and returned the pillows to the couches. She plugged in the vacuum cleaner and stared at it. This was her least favorite task. She could never get it to work correctly and she wasn’t sure if it was a case of user error or the machine’s faulty design. Pushing the beast in front of her, she let the buzz drown out her thoughts.

“Do they not have vacuum cleaners on your planet?” Cat’s sharp voice jolted her upright.

“E-excuse me?” Kara gulped, her face turning red.

“Earth to Kara,” Cat strode to stand next to her, placing her hand atop Kara’s. “You have to push the button so the neck isn’t upright.”

Cat kicked said button and the machine was suddenly much easier to use. Kara scolded herself for not knowing how to do normal tasks.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Grant, it won’t happen again.” Kara realized Cat’s other arm was circling her waist and landed on the handle.

“No, it won’t. I’m going to show you how to do this right.” Cat pressed her body against Kara’s back, guiding her across the room with the vacuum. Her hands held tight to Kara’s on the handle.

Kara’s face wasn’t the only thing heating up as Cat had her pinned between her body and the vacuum. Kara’s mind went spinning, helpless to escape the close proximity. She had always thought her boss hated her, but Cat was suddenly being nice. She had even used Kara’s real name!

“You called me Kara,” She wondered aloud, “you never do that.”

“I know your name,” Cat stopped the machine but didn’t remove her arms from Kara’s waist. “It’s a dominance thing. Reminds you that I’m the boss.”

“Ok, Ms. Grant.” Kara stepped out of Cat’s pseudo-embrace and went to the desk, picking up pens and trash.

“Work ended three hours ago, you can call me Cat now.” Cat approached slowly.

“Ok, Ms… Cat.” Kara fixed her glasses and bent to retrieve a fallen pen from the floor. She felt a sharp clap upon her butt and stood up quickly. “What was that for?”

Cat’s enigmatic face gave away nothing, leaving Kara to question her boss’ motives for returning tonight.

“Just reminding you that I’m in charge still.”

“But you just said-”

“Hush, girl,” Cat’s eyes slid down Kara’s body appreciatively. “I have another task for you.”

“Yes, Ms.-” Kara pursed her lips. “What do you need?”

Cat leaned over her desk, arching her back. Kara couldn’t help but look at her ass in this position. Kara gulped and wondered, yet again, if this was really happening. She had never thought of her boss as a sexual person, however naïve that was. Assuming Cat hated her was the furthest Kara had considered. In this position, however, Kara found herself getting aroused by the delicate curves and sharp edges of her boss.

“You have to repay the favor.” Cat arched an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder.

“You want me to s-spank you?” Kara gulped.

“I won’t ask twice.”

Kara took an unsteady breath, looking around the office. She didn’t want to get in trouble for being inappropriate with her boss, but if it was an order? She wondered the legalities of the interaction before Cat cleared her throat intentionally. Kara gave Cat a light tap on the butt and stepped back.

“I know you can do better, Kiera.”

Furrowing her brow, Kara returned to Cat’s side and spanked her again, this time a little harder. She could almost hear Cat’s smile in her exhale.

“Good,” Cat adjusted her hands on the desk, “again.”

Kara looked at Cat’s ass, so perfectly rounded in her pencil skirt. She could feel the tension gathering underneath her own. She exhaled and raised her hand again, eliciting a low moan from Cat.

“Again.”

Kara, growing dizzy from excitement, raised her hand a fourth time. Forgetting who she was and who she was with, she brought her palm down with force, causing Cat’s body to bump into the desk. Immediately blushing and cursing her strength, Kara stepped away.

“I am so sorry, Ms. Grant, I-”

Cat grinned and stood upright, locking eyes with Kara. “Don’t apologize, Kara, you were just following orders.” She stepped closer to Kara. “I like it when you do what I tell you to.”

“Oh, okay. I’m sorry for saying I’m so-”

Kara’s words were cut short by Cat’s lips covering her mouth. She found her eyes closing and her mouth moving in rhythm. All the noise Kara could hear was replaced by her heartbeat, slamming in her ears. She felt the heat between their bodies and between her legs. She pulled back reluctantly.

“Oh, Ms. Grant, should we be doing this? You’re my boss-”

“Kara, Kara, Kara. I promise you won’t get in trouble. As long as you want this too?” Cat questioned. Kara nodded her head, blush on her cheeks. “Okay, then I have much more to teach you tonight.”

 

TBC.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

“I’ve never been with a woman, just so you know.” Kara blushed, looking away. “Then again, I was only with one guy in college and that didn’t turn out well-”  
Cat kissed her again, interrupting her speech. Kara couldn’t help but grin. She was enjoying this more than she thought.

“I think it’s better when you don’t speak.”

“Okay, Ms-” Kara bit her lip with a guilty smile. Cat was probably right. She had a habit of sticking her foot in her mouth when she was nervous. She nodded instead.

Cat grabbed her hand, leading her to the pristine white couches in the center of the room. She gently pushed Kara into a seated position. Cat reached behind herself to unzip her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. Kara’s eyes widened at the expensive lace thong revealed. She bit her lip again, unconsciously.

“I want you to take this off,” Cat dropped her gaze to her panties. Kara reached forward, but Cat stepped back. “With your teeth.”

Kara gulped, nodding again. She leaned forward as Cat stepped closer, licking Cat’s hipbone and using her tongue to bring the lace into her mouth. Cat gasped, feeling her wetness intensify. Kara lowered the fabric from her hips, letting it fall to the floor. Her eyes stayed focused on Cat’s pussy.

“Do you want a taste?”

Kara nodded quickly, her breathing affected. She couldn’t help how badly she wanted to taste it.

 “Go ahead.”

Kara licked her lips and leaned forward into Cat’s hips, her tongue gently and timidly touching Cat’s wetness. Taking a steadying breath, she licked Cat’s pussy again, this time more sure. It tasted sweet and natural, arousing Kara with every lick. She brought her hands up, placing one on Cat’s outer thigh and the other between her legs. Cat placed a heel on the couch beside her, opening her legs wider for Kara to access.

Cat moaned, placing a hand on the back of Kara’s head. “Aren’t we a fast learner?” She teased.

“You taste so goo-” Kara started to say, cut off by Cat pushing her face back into her cunt. It was all the hint Kara needed to continue what she was doing, bringing her fingers up to spread Cat’s lips. She licked as deeply as she could before sticking her fingers in her own mouth. Making sure they were wet enough to enter, which wasn’t really a problem, she returned them to Cat’s pussy.

“Fuck, I should have gotten you to do this years ago.” Cat moaned, watching Kara enjoy eating her out. Kara smiled, Cat’s wetness covering her cheeks. She thrust inside her again, careful not to make the same mistake as before. Fingering her boss was definitely not the time to use her super-strength.

Increasing the rhythm, Kara found a steady pace to thrust and lick at the same time. Cat’s groans of pleasure grew louder. When Cat started panting, Kara licked faster, bringing her to orgasm. She withdrew her face with a satisfied smile.

“Kara, darling, your talents are otherworldly.” Cat sighed, rearranging her legs to straddle Kara on the couch. Kara blushed deeply.

“Thanks Ms.-” Kara laughed. “Sorry.”

“After that, you can say anything you’d like.” Cat leaned into her body, kissing Kara’s neck. “Except about work.”

“You’re welcome?” Kara smiled, tentatively wrapping her arms around Cat’s body. Something about holding another woman like this felt natural to Kara. Maybe she was more sexual than she thought; she just wasn’t looking at the right gender. Running out of time to reconsider her own sexuality, she realized Cat was unbuttoning her skirt.

“It’s your turn, Kara.” Cat bit her neck playfully, clearly getting turned on again by the thought of touching Kara. Kara could feel the hickies being made along her collarbone. She noted that it was a good thing they’ll be healed by tomorrow, since she couldn’t go to work with love marks. Although, her boss was the creator of said marks. Her rambling thoughts were cut off by Cat’s nimble fingers finding purchase underneath her panties.

“Oh,” Kara gasped, her body sinking into Cat’s hand. Cat smiled deviously and bit her lip.

“Someone enjoyed eating me out,” She whispered into Kara’s ear. Kara nodded, her hands tightening on Cat’s hips. Cat’s fingers toyed with Kara’s folds, caressing and getting her wetter with every touch. She continued kissing and biting Kara’s neck, while Kara struggled to control her breathing. Every touch was so intense to her that she kept forgetting to breathe. She was so wrapped up in Cat’s actions that she moaned, loudly.

Covering her mouth with her hand, Kara giggled at herself. Cat pulled away from her neck to grin at her before kissing her again. She didn’t seem mad about Kara making too much noise. They kissed passionately for a few moments before Cat slipped her fingers inside Kara’s vagina.

“Oh, god, Ms. Grant,” she panted, gripping Cat’s hips tighter. She felt her fingers digging into Cat and removed them, instead choosing to grip the couch. She didn’t know if she could hold back her strength when Cat was so good with her hands. She couldn’t remember what she had been doing before Cat’s fingers were inside her and she frankly didn’t care.

Cat’s fingers thrust in and out of Kara, while their lips returned to each other’s again and again. The pressure built up between Kara’s legs and she cried out in ecstasy. Her hand ripped a section of the leather couch as she came.

“Shit,” Kara exhaled, trying to stabilize her breathing. Cat was smiling above her, a triumphant look in her eyes. Cat removed her legs from straddling Kara and sat next to her. Kara quickly grabbed a pillow to hide the ripped leather, blushing even more.

“I suppose I do like it when you call me Ms. Grant,” Cat mused, “maybe we should work late tomorrow too?”

 

{END}


End file.
